


Everything a Contest

by delcatty_got_your_tongue



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Leon is in therapy, Leon is really not in a good place, M/M, Mentions of abuse from his time with Rose, poor communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delcatty_got_your_tongue/pseuds/delcatty_got_your_tongue
Summary: Leon is in love with Raihan but does not know how to say it. Somehow they end up fucking.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Everything a Contest

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say this is a crack piece but somehow it feels like everything is still very much within character? Also, writing Leon's thought spirals ended up being a lot more fun than I thought it would be.

Leon's not sure when everything started. Yes, Raihan is his greatest rival and the only person in all Galar (and possibly a few other regions) who can give him a proper fight on the field. And even before all that, before their fans thirst shipping ( _that_ had been an uncomfortable meeting with his publicist and Rose and he had spent all afternoon trying to dissuade them from taking down the fansites and the shit storm _that_ would have led to) and before the photoshoots, and post-match room service dinners, before Raihan became Hammerlocke gym leader, and even before Leon won the Championship title, they were kids on the Gym Challenge together. They were best friends, from the day Leon's Charmander accidentally singed Raihan’s tent in the Wild Area, and Raihan had to take of Leon while the smaller trainer cried his apologies and they’ve not stopped being friends since. (Even though once, as a snide voice likes to remind him, after he became Champion, they met maybe a handful of times a year, and usually only after exhibition matches. The voice, who sounds very much like the new Champion, very much likes to remind Leon of all his shortcomings.) 

Of course he’s aware that Raihan is a good looking man. He’s not _blind_. He’d noticed when Raihan lost his baby fat after hitting puberty and suddenly had ridiculous legs and modelesque cheekbones he’d be happy to cut himself with - if only Raihan'd let him. (He puts away thoughts like those - because deities above, is he a fucking creep for even going there.) 

And even if he _was_ blind, there were always the gym leader’s fans who were all too happy and far too expressive in announcing what _they_ would like to do to _him_. So yes. His best friend and greatest rival is extremely attractive.

Then Leon isn't sure when he started feeling... more _things_ for Raihan. Probably around the time he hit puberty as well. 

Like noticing how long Raihan's legs are as the gym leader crosses them while smirking at him before consuming three hamburgers in a row and wondering how they would feel wrapped around his waist. Or the sharpness of his teeth, and how that would feel against his skin. 

But like every other negative emotion (negative increasingly defined over the years by anything isn't related to Championship duties or any of the tasks Chairman Rose puts him to help with Galar's future) he has in his life, he'd learned to put it in a box and then put said box away. It’s a technique he’d learnt from the therapist Rose had sent to him, after the first time he’d gotten a panic attack trying to address a crowd when he was ten and newly crowned. And it worked, most of the time. He could still get out of bed each day. He could keep to the schedule written up for him by Oleana and Rose. 

(Never mind all the times he missed his nan’s birthday, or when Hop cried when he had to cancel a dinner. Never mind that for ten years he lived out of a suitcase and in hotel rooms far more than he does in his empty apartment in Wyndon. Never mind the times Rose liked dressing him up and letting him get pawed at by rich old people so he could get his business deal.)

He's seeing a new therapist now. They have a lot of work ahead of them for him to adjust to somewhere being normal.

So after losing to Eternatus, and after losing again to Gloria, he's left wondering what to do with the rest of his life and he thinks, just maybe, _now,_ he might have time to try to build something resembling a social life, and he wants to try seeing his friends, seeing Raihan, more often. Or even do the dating thing, instead of getting off on the prostitutes Rose sends to his hotels whatever they notice him getting wound up. Or maybe he could combine the two and start dating Raihan now that he's fully aware that he's had this crush for years now, and is definitely not going to be going away. (His new therapist swore after hearing about his coping mechanism and they're now working on him actually acknowledging his feelings for well. Everything. It's hard.) 

But of course, Raihan wouldn’t want to date him. He’d been nothing but a bad friend to him for years and Leon doesn't know how to begin making it up to make it up to him, but he knows saying something along the lines of _Of course you can borrow my steel polish for your Duraldalon, and by the way, I've been dreaming about your tongue in my mouth for years_ is definitely not something a good friend would do. 

So they hang out. Leon always pays for dinner. Invites Raihan to his flat so they can game on his new system. Watch movies in Raihan's place in Hammerlocke after caring for their Pokemon together. No mention of tongues or kissing is ever made. 

But because Leon is a moron, he completely obliterates their friendship without thinking one day. 

“Please. You couldn’t beat me, even if you had me bent over a desk.” 

It takes him a half-second to realise what he's said - he's been having increasingly filthy dreams about his best friend after all, and the latest recurring one involves Raihan bending him over his desk at the Battle Tower and whispering all sorts debauched fantasies he has for Leon while fucking him with hard steady thrusts, refusing to go any faster no matter how much Leon whines and pleads under him. (There is something wrong with him. He _knows_ that there is something wrong with him but he has no idea how to even bring this up to his therapist - _So yes, I'm still getting nightmares about facing down a being that was about to destroy everyone in our region and completely failing, and the not being conscious while my little brother took down said being. and I still wake up at four-thirty every morning because that's how my life was scheduled for ten years, and oh, you remember Raihan, the beautiful being I gush to you about every other session - something about having a less regimented life now means that my sexuality is imploding by the way, and I can't stop thinking about him fucking my brains out, there's that_. No.) 

"Is that so?" 

Raihan's eyes are hooded as he gives Leon a slow once over. Leon's mouth goes dry, and he instinctively licks his lips. 

"I'd be _very_ careful if I were you," Raihan says, taking slow measured steps towards him. "I know _a lot_ more about sex than you, _Champ_."

Leon opens his mouth to squeak as Raihan leans into his space - their lips just inches from meeting.

He should stop this. This _cannot_ be good for their friendship in any way. 

But it's as though all their years of competitiveness have left him hardwired to respond to Raihan's challenges in only one way. 

"Try me." 

And Raihan's lips are crashing into his, and his hands are _everywhere_ grabbing and touching and kneading as though Raihan's been holding back as long as Leon has been, and he feels something hard pressed against his thigh and he just wants to surrender to everything - after all, this is _Raihan_ and he feels safer with him than he does with anyone in the entire world and he's _wanted_ this ever since he basically discovered he had a functioning libido and - 

Then Raihan stops and husks in Leon's ear "Giving up so soon already?" 

And then Leon remembers that to Raihan, this is just a game, a challenge, and it's not as though Raihan _meant_ any of it. Raihan's giving him an out and they should stop now, he knows, before he gets hurt, and badly. Before he continues to ruin the rest of their friendship. 

Instead, he says "Never," and tugs Raihan down to meet him and does everything he can to make Raihan writhe and moan against him. 

And after _that_ , getting each other off becomes the norm whenever they meet It's never quite clear who initiates it - sometimes it's Raihan, sometimes himself, they'd be teasing and joking the way they always do and then he's kneeling down in front of Raihan and getting his face fucked. 

His therapist keeps telling him to just tell Raihan about his feelings. He hasn't gotten round to telling him _Well yeah, but somehow now we're fucking, because we can't do anything without turning it into a pissing contest between ourselves and I've found out that I really like his dick up my ass, and there's a spot on his neck that makes him melt every time I put my mouth to it but nope, he doesn't know I'm in love with him yet and I can't tell him because it'll ruin everything._

And it's good, it _is,_ and Raihan always knows what he's doing, and it's a lot like their battles - rough, and competitive, and very _intense._ Raihan's just as thorough about his mouth coming into contact with every inch of Leon's skin as he is about caring for his Pokemon. And Leon does his best to reciprocate, and it's not hard, really, he's used to applying an almost savant-like focus to everything he does, from Pokemon battling and now it seems, to making Raihan come on his dick three times to his one. It's all good. 

But sometimes it's just not what he wants. He wants to just sit on the couch with Raihan and kiss him without it ending up with having to clean said couch after. He wants to spoil and pamper Raihan, to hold his hand for the simple joy of holding it, to cook him breakfast the nights they end up too exhausted to move and end up sleeping over but he really doesn't dare to, not after the time Raihan shovelled all the eggs down his mouth and mumbled a hasty goodbye and never stayed the night after that. It's clear, _really clear_ that Raihan doesn't want anything more. And if sex is the only thing Raihan wants from Leon, then Leon will keep giving it as good as he can, if that's the only thing that will make him stay. 

So of course, he's terrified, when one day Raihan rolls off him to lie on the bed, covers his face with his hands, and tells him "I can't do this anymore." 

Leon panics of course - wondering if he's been fucking up without realising it. "Did I do something wrong?" he asks. His voice is steady, which is weird because his heart feels like it's about to explode in his chest. 

Raihan groans, and Leon feels _really_ bad now, he must have been fucking up for a while and just hasn't realised it - like the crappy friend that he is. "Rai, just tell me what it is, and I can fix it, I promise - " 

"No, Lee." Raihan makes a sound that sounds like a muffled scream into his hands. "You're not doing anything wrong, it's _me."_

A pause as Leon tries to comprehend the order those words are put together. "I don't follow." 

"I can't do this anymore, because I love you. And I'm sorry for ruining our friendship, and whatever benefits we have going on here but - " 

Raihan stops talking, but that's because Leon has reached for his hands to gently pull them away from his face and _how_ is Leon supposed to look at those eyes without kissing him? 

So he leans down to kiss him. Softly pressing his lips against Raihan's slack ones and they've kissed hundreds of times before but not like this and _this_ should have been their first kiss. 

" _Rai_." The man in question is still frozen on the bed, and Leon wants to laugh - at their stupidity, at _his_ stupidity, and at how somehow, he is so sure it will all work out and nothing has been ruined. 

"Love you too," Leon says. 

Raihan blinks. "To be clear, I don't mean this just as a friend." 

Leon huffs, half laughter and half exasperation. "Yes, Rai, I'm aware." 

"I don't know Lee, you can be a bit dense at times - "

"I resent that." Leon leans to kiss him again. "But I forgive you because that's how much I love you." 

Raihan blinks up at him. "Ah." 

"Does this mean I can hold your hand now?" 

"Arceus, _yes._ " 

"And take you on dates? And cuddle you? And make you breakfast in bed?" 

"You're too good for this world, Lee." Raihan laughs and threads his fingers around Leon's. Leon uses his free hand to stroke the sides of Raihan's face like he's wanted to for years. "I feel like I've won, I don't know. The Championships or something." 

"We won." Leon reaches up to kiss him and smiles. "We both won." 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was supposed to write up this week's chapter for [The Rose of Galar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936781/chapters/52356070%5D) and still have not done that. I think I really need to write fluff and crack at this point so that project may be on hiatus for a bit. 
> 
> There's also a snide reference here on how AO3 ended up getting banned in China, you should look up that debacle.


End file.
